Appreciation
by Kuro de Band Geek
Summary: Helena loses her temper one too many times. What will she do when she has nowhere to go?
1. Default Chapter

Everything appeared to be chaos to the by passers of New Gotham as they witnessed the heated battle going on in the middle of Center Street. One opponent was a rough-looking male, most likely one of the many criminals of the city. The other was an agile, female brunette, obviously the famous crimefighter of New Gotham, Huntress. Her fighting moves were swift and powerful, as she hit and attacked the man forcefully. As she was fighting, she appeared to be muttering to herself. Even though the New Gotham citizens respected the warrior, they couldn't help thinking that she was a little wrong in the head.  
  
"Huntress, he's going to give you a head-on attack. Make a quick cut to the right," Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, instructed from the huge city clocktower. Confined to a wheelchair, she helped out in the crime-fighting by instructing and training new fighters to protect the city. Huntress looked up to the veteran crime-fighter, but she gives help, not takes it. "Do you mind here?" she hissed, as she dodged the attack, "I got this. Go back to your interesting little computers. I don't need you." A little hurt, Barbara, aka Oracle, tried to protest, "Helena.," using Huntress's real name. "It's Huntress, Oracle," the brunette responded, "I got this. Now scram!" Barbara obeyed, and logged off the comm. "Barbara?" 16-year-old Dinah Lance called, "Barbara, what's wrong?" The Oracle sighed, and replied, "It's Helena. What if she and I are growing apart? She just said she didn't need me anymore." Dinah put an arm around her. "Barbara, you know Helena loves you and respects you. She's probably just in one of her moods. She'll come around." Barbara sighed again, "I hope you're right, Dinah."  
  
Tired and irritated, Helena Kyle slowly made her way back to the clocktower. She was sick of taking the rooftops home, so she decided to take the scenic route. Every once in a while, she stopped to take a look around the city. There were people cursing at each other, while coughing and choking due to all the cigarette smoke. There were homeless people sleeping in ratty old cardboard boxes. God, what a rotten place. Helena thought. Then, she stopped dead when she realized where she was standing. My mom's deathplace, she thought in horror. Suddenly, visions and flashbacks ran through her head. "NO!" she screamed, "NO, NO, NO!!!" Then, things went black. 


	2. Renee

Disclaimer: I do not own any BoP characters, unless you count in my dreams.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm kinda in the middle of a writer's block. Please R&R!!!!  
  
An hour later, the Huntress came to. Her eyes came in and out of focus as she tried to make out where she was. She noticed people standing over her, but she couldn't tell who they were. After a couple minutes, her vision cleared. She was in an alley, but she had no clue which one. She turned to the woman nearest to her. The woman looked up at the fighter and smiled. "Ah, child, good to see you up and about," she said to her, "We were starting to wonder if you'd ever come around." Helena was confused. Who were these people, and where was she? "What happened?" she asked the woman. "You took a hard fall there. Got a nasty bump on the head, too," the woman replied. "By the way, my name's Renee. Breakfast is almost ready, my child. Come and eat." Child. That's what her mother used to call her. Helena felt her anger rise. "Your CHILD?!" she screamed, "Let me fill you in, lady. I'm nobody's child. You can keep your breakfast. I'm outta here." Renee just sat there and replied to Helena, "Child, you've had a rough past. But you must learn to appreciate all that you have, before it's gone." When she said this, Helena didn't stop to turn around. She just muttered, "I don't have anything to appreciate," and with that she was gone.  
  
When Helena returned to the clock tower, she found Barbara there waiting for her. "Helena, what happened to you?" she asked. Helena glanced at her, then turned away. "Nothing," she replied, "I just needed some air, that's all," she replied. Barbara wheeled over to her. "Helena," she said, "we need to talk." Again, Helena turned away. "About what?" she asked. "Helena," Barbara repeated, "look at me." Helena turned and faced her. "What has been up with you lately?" Barbara continued, "You scream at me to go away, then you disappear for a night, and I have no clue where the heck you are, and" "Chill, Barbara," Helena interrupted, "I'm a big girl, and I don't have to be constantly tracked down and spied on like some deer in hunting season. You treat me like one of your little experiments, and even they get treated better than me." Then Barbara snapped. "Oh yeah, well being the silent partner doesn't exactly make my day either," she yelled, "I'm the one working in here, fixing every little glitch, tracking every little thing, so you can just sit here on your butt and take all the credit for keeping New Gotham safe and protected." Helena turned for the door. "Fine!" she snapped, "Looks like this bird's flying solo," then she slammed the door and left.  
  
A/N: At this point, I'm kinda stuck. Any ideas? You know what to do! 


End file.
